Chaos vs the Olympians
by Don'tThinkTooHard
Summary: Chaos attacks. The Olympians plan to start a war, but Poseidon is injured and fated to die, with only one possible cure. What will Athena do, especially after she owes her life to him? Rated T for mild themes. Some characters may be OOC, sorry
1. Prologue

**TLH NEVER HAPPENED, although I may be using some characters. This takes place just months after the Titan War, and Percy and Annabeth are happy together. Too bad Athena doesn't agree…**

Athena's POV

_On Olympus…_

"Cursed sea spawn." I muttered under my breath.

I was watching in my reflective pool at my throne, looking at my daughter, and by default, her idiotic, kelp-headed, egotistic boyfriend, Perseus Jackson. He was currently busy attacking my daughter Annabeth's lips, which she was furiously returning. I hate seeing this. The way their hands would touch every part of the other's body. The way Annabeth would moan seductively, and the way the Perseus deepened their kiss even more just makes me want to blast him to pieces.

And the worst part of it all? They were alone in his cabin. And the door was _locked_.

Just then, Poseidon came in the throne room. "Whatcha watchin' there, owlhead?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, barnacle-beard. Just looking at your stupid, perverted son grope my innocent daughter." I pointed at the image of them making out ferociously.

He just chortled. "They're sixteen, what do you expect?"

I glared at him. "Can't you control your son?"

He sighed. "The sea does not like to be restrained, Athena. My son inherited that trait from me."

I got right in his face. "well you better start restraining him, or else."

"Or else what?" he challenged.

"Or else you might not have a son anymore, let's just put it at that." I said smugly.I turned to leave, but a wall of water erupted right in front of me.

"YOU WOULDNT DARE!" Poseidon shouted. His trident started to glow blue-green with power, and his eyes became a sea blue color. Tons of water swirled around him in waves. He started to walk towards me, that water following him directly.

He stopped and stood right in front of me. My feet felt as if they were glued to the floor. In our Millennia of rivalry, he never showed me any signs of aggression, nit like this. Usually he would just douse me in the face with water. Right now, he looks as if he is planning to drown me in it.

"Hurt my son in any way, shape, or form, and I will drown you for a thousand years, personally skin you alive, chop your body into little pieces, and throw your remains to Tartarus, where you can join our father in eternity." He threatened. Just to prove his point, he sent a wave of water down on me.

I was soaking wet. I could've used my godly powers to clean myself up, even get some well-deserved revenge if I wanted to, but couldn't. I mean, I really _couldn't._ It's as if my mind was present, but my body was frozen in time. The tension is the sir was so thick, you could practically see it. MY heart was beating faster than normal. Sweat is falling from my skin. I was staring at him with wide eyes, and my body was shaking lightly. But what took me most by surprise was the fact that looking at him, surrounded by gallons of raging water directly at his control, made me want to pee me pants. Is this…_fear?_

My mind kept telling me that it was only a bluff, and he will never do it, but his eyes tell me otherwise. He started to go for the door. "And don't call me Barnacle Beard, I hate that name." he added as an afterthought before he left.

Once he closed the doors, I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. My body responded to my thoughts again. Was I afraid of Poseidon? Yes. But strangely, I don't blame him.

Poseidon's POV

I went to my temple, trying to calm myself. If I don't, a country somewhere might have a…let's just say that it won't be a country anymore. After a few hours, I finally got bored, so I went out.

As I was walking through Olympus, my mind wandered back to what happened earlier. I was out of line. The look on Athena's face when I doused her with water was priceless, but strangely, I hated it.

Fear. I saw pure fear in her eyes.

She was afraid. Athena, the goddess of Wisdom, and one of the most collected goddesses that I ever knew, was absolutely and utterly afraid of me.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Hermes waving hello.

"Yo! Poseidon, what's up?" he said.

I shrugged and kept on walking.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? What's wrong with you-." He was slammed back with a column of water.

"If…you…wanted…to…be…alone, you could've…just…asked." He said while coughing up water. I gave him a death glare, which must've been pretty scary since he left as fast as he could. I went back to moping.

I had been planning to end our rivalry today. The fun and thrill was lost some two thousand years go. My time with Percy finally taught me two things: Family is everything, and even gods can change. I finally realized that even though she was a god, Athena is still my niece, and I should at least try to make amends with her. I even planned to swallow my pride for once and be the first one to apologize, but she just had to send me over the edge.

"No one threatens my son." I said to myself.

Suddenly, the building beside my exploded. Hundreds of _things_ came rampaging throughout the streets, stabbing gods, burning buildings, and causing mass panic. Most of them saw me, and charged, but I was ready. I conjured up gallons of raging water behind me. I flicked my hand casually towards them and the water responded to my will, drowning them in tons of water. I snapped my fingers, and the water evaporated, leaving about fifty dead warriors on the ground. I went closer and examined one of them. It wasn't exactly human. Its skin was black. It had no hair, just like the others, and they all shared the same nightmarish features: slanted pupils, no noses, human mouths with shark's teeth, three-fingered hands, and black armor.

"What in Zeus' name are these?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around, ready for another fight, but to my surprise, Athena was calmly walking to one of the creatures, and laid her hand on its head. She muttered a spell in ancient Greek, and all of a sudden her hand that was holding the beast glowed. She closed her eyes, as if in a trance.

I took the time to study her. Her clothes were still sopping wet, and she was still a little shaken up. She was afraid, all right.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Her face paled, and she looked at me, then at the beast, then at me again. She stood up, wiped her hand on her dress, but did nothing else but stare at me.

"What!" I finally demanded.

She pointed at me with a trembling finger. "You-you just-you-"

"Spit it out already, Athena!" I yelled. She never got the chance. I was so focused on her, I didn't even notice one of the beasts sneak up behind her, its sword raised, ready to decapitate her. From what I saw, those weapons had the power to kill gods, even powerful Olympians like her.

Time slowed down. Athena turned around, and her eyes widened. Obviously, she was still too shaken up to think properly and react. Instinctively, I ran to her, my powers forgotten. I put myself between her and the beast, and the last thing I heard was a scream.

Athena's POV

My heart races. One of the beasts was directly behind me, ready to cut my head off. From what I saw, they can apparently kill gods. Then I saw Poseidon go between me and the beast just as it was about to strike, and did the last thing I expected him to do.

He shielded me from its strike.

The blade hit his left shoulder, and cut his arm clean off. I heard someone scream; then I realized that it was me. He started to fall, but not before gutting the beast in the stomach with his trident. He fell facedown on the stone walkway, golden ichor pooling underneath him. His trident vanished.

I ran over and flipped him face up. The wound was turning green, his breathing was raspy. The blade was poisoned. Typical. I tried to heal him using my godly powers, but they nullify as soon as they hit the wound. Oh, great.

"Apollo!" I start to scream. Immediately, he appeared in a flash of golden light. "What's up, sis- oh."

"Can you something, anything?" I pleaded. Why do I even care? "I tried my powers, but they wouldn't work." Apollo looked at the wound, and shook his head gravely.

"I have never seen this kind of wound before." He said. "It looks like it's spreading fat. And you say your powers don't work? This is powerful magic, powerful magic indeed. I can probably stabilize him, at least until I find the cure, but it will only delay the inevitable." He started chanting in ancient Greek.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down. Poseidon was coughing up ichor, and his eyes closed in pain.

"A-Athena." He stuttered.

I was shocked. This may be his last moments, why was he calling me?

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

He coughed up more ichor. "I-I'm so-sorry."

I just stared at him in shock and disbelief. Here was my uncle, apologizing?

"What?"

"I'm…sorry." He said between breaths. "You…were right. I need to…teach my son…a few manners…concerning…girls." He coughed up blood, but continued. "And Athens. Your…gift was better…than mine. I was just-" he screamed in pain.

"No. Don't talk. You're wasting your energy." I chided.

"No…I was just…jealous. Our stupid…rivalry…was for…nothing. Too…bad, I only…noticed it now… You were right. You…were…always…right." He finally said, and closed his eyes slowly , his lips curling up in a small smile. I could tell that something heavy in his heart has been lifted.

I cried. Yes, I, Athena, goddess of Wisdom, actually cried over Poseidon. "I forgive you. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too." I whispered in his ear, but I knew that he wouldn't hear it. I looked at Apollo with puffy, red eyes, and he put a hand in my shoulder reassuringly.

"He's fine, for now. C'mon, help me put him in the hospital." We slung his arm over our necks, and teleported to the Olympus Hospital.

Zeus' POV

I declared a war meeting immediately. How dare these beasts attack Olympus, and more importantly, me? They totally destroyed my day with Hera.

"What were those things?" I demanded as soon as the meeting started.

"I believe they are Chaos' minions, father." Artemis said grimly. Immediately, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked.

"Yes. Me and my hunters have fought them, but that was millennia ago. Why would they come back now, of all times?"

"Chaos," Athena said, "wants to end our reign, and give rise to a new power: man." Athena stated matter-of-factly. "He has already succeeded in fatally injuring Uncle Poseidon. He is in ICU right now."

For the first time, I notice that Poseidon's throne was empty.

"How did this happen?" I asked. Were these things so strong that they can defeat one of the Big Three?

"It was about to decapitate me, but Poseidon got in the way, and blocked the attack with his own body, before stabbing it with his own trident." she said. I just sat there, my mouth agape. :I thought you hated each other?" Hephaestus asked.

"Not anymore." She said quietly, and she started crying. What the Hades was happening between those two?

"It seems that his fatal flaw got to him." Hades said.

"Yes. Loyalty can be a bitch sometimes." Dionysus yawned.

I thought for a moment. "Chaos wants war. But now, with Poseidon injured, our chances of victory are…" I turned to Athena.

She just looked at the floor. "30%, my Lord."

I turned to Apollo. "Any chance of Poseidon actually healing?"

"Not on his own, father. However, there may be a way to heal him, but…naw, it impossible." I looked at Athena; she looked like she blames herself for this.

"What are you talking about, Apollo?"

"The blood of the gorgons. The blood from their right side can cure anything, while the blood from their left can and will assure you an excruciatingly painful death. We can send out a quest to retrieve the blood, but it's too risky to send any of our demigods. The gorgons aren't exactly pushovers."

Then Athena did the last thing I ever expected her to do. She stood up and said, "I will go."

**There you go, the first chapter! Oohhh, What's Athena up to? What's her plan? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and reviews to me are like friends, the more there are, the happier I'll be. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to JamiBunni577 and Greeks Drool - Romans Rule for reviewing!**

**Oh and I forgot to put this disclaimer: If I said that I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I would probably be murdered brutally. Hence, I do not. (I only wish I do…)**

Percy's POV

Today is just not my day.

Just this morning, I wake up to find that the Stolls boarded up my door, so I couldn't get outside. I had to suffer almost two hours, hungry I might add, waiting for them to remove the boards and open my door. I was so angry afterwards, I sent the Stolls a little wave in their cabin; not much, just your average 10-gallon wave.

Then, just when Annabeth and I finally had some alone time together, _they_ attacked. We were busily making out in my cabin, which was locked to keep out any…erm… _distractions_.

After a few minutes of liplocking, we broke for air.

"I love you Annabeth." I said dreamily.

She smiled. "Anything new, seaweed brain?"

"Nothing that isn't perfect already." I said while staring at her beautiful face. We were just about ready to get to a second round, we heard someone scream.

We rushed outside, and saw Chiron, along with a few other campers, nearby.

"Stand ready! Don't let them get near you!" Chiron yelled. At first I was curious; what in Hades was _them?_ Then I looked around, and finally noticed what he was talking about.

Thousands of _things _were invading camp. They looked like a man, a shark, and three-finger from _Wrong Turn _thathad been blended together and burned to a crisp. With shark's teeth, big hands that ended in three fingers, eyes like a snakes', and charcoal-like skin, just looking at them made me feel like hiding in a corner. They rampaged all around us, even passing to and fro from the camp borders. The Golden Fleece was still there, but right next to it hung the corpse if its guardian, Peleus.

The entire camp was in chaos and disarray. Cabin six's roof was burning. Cabin eleven looked as if it exploded. Only the half the walls remained. The other Cabins only suffered minor damages, but the worst was the Big House. Hundreds of these _creatures _swarmed the inside, destroying things, breaking holes in the wall and floor, and basically destroying the building inside out. But the strangest thing was it seemed as if they were searching for something.

Amidst all the destruction, deaths, and yelling, Chiron noticed us. "Well don't just stand there, go and kill something!" he said coolly.

I uncapped Riptide, and Annabeth unsheathed her knife. The moment the celestial bronze blades appeared, those _creatures _immediately turned in our direction and charged.

"Split up." I said. Annabeth ran to the left, while I ran to the right. Five of them chased her into the Amphitheater, while six were on me in no time. Just as I reached the beach, three of them blocked me from the front, and two of them from the back. They were all wielding swords, which had intricate carving on each one, and a creepy greenish glow surrounding it.

_These guys are good, _I couldn't help but think. One of them charged me head on. I raised Riptide, ready to fight. As soon as he thrust his blade, aiming for my stomach, I jumped back into the water. I felt the cool seawater refilling my energy and give me more power. The creature stumbled, and started to fall to the ground face first. I sliced his head clean off, and as soon as the celestial bronze touched his nape, he disintegrated.

The others circled me, now a little wary. They growled, which sounded like a tiger, and attacked me simultaneously. One tried to slash at my feet, and I jumped, but the blade nicked me left leg. I didn't mind it since I was invincible because of the River Styx, but to my surprise, blood started to come out of the wound. As soon as I fell back into the water, the water swirled around my leg, and the cut started to heal. I spared a second to look at the wound, and saw green slime flowing out of it. Before I had time to even think about that, I saw a blade coming at me from the corner of my eye. I managed to block it with the tip of my blade and sideswiped, and Riptide hit its hip, turning it into smoke. Two down, four more to go.

The remaining monsters instantly leaped backwards, landing a good fifteen feet away from me. Two of them released dropped their weapons and the swords instantly vanished. They raised their left hands, and bows appeared in their hands. Not good.

I ran towards them as fast as I could. The cut on my leg was fully healed, so I stepped out of the water. Bad choice.

The monsters shot arrow after arrow at me, but I blocked most of them with my sword. One managed to slice me at the shoulder though, and the cut burned like Hades.

They stopped shooting, and stood there, weapons still drawn. I looked at the wound, and saw that it was starting to turn green. Immediately me legs felt like Jell-O. I fell in the sand, screaming in pain.

The two monsters that drew their bows before now had two large battle axes. The remaining two still had swords, and all of their weapons glowed green. That's when it dawned to me. The pain I felt. The green slime. That sickly green glow.

Their damn weapons were coated with poison.

Then, I heard a familiar voice in my head. _The water, Perseus. Go to the water._

Annabeth's POV

I quickly ran to the Amphitheater, where I saw Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Will, Nico, and a few other campers fighting ten or more enemies at once. But no matter how many of them they kill, more took their place.

Then I realized it. We had no chance of winning this battle. Our only chance to live is to escape from Camp Half-Blood. I ran to them, and we formed a tight circle. The monsters surrounded us, and attacked at the same time.

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" I shouted, stabbing one of the monsters in the heart. It dissolved into black smoke.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't just abandon camp!" Clarisse shouted back, throwing her spear. It hit one of the monsters between the eyes, and it dissolved. She drew her sword, yelled, "For Ares!" And went straight to the enemy.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right, Annabeth." Malcolm said while fighting two monsters at the same time. He slashed at one monster's chest, and then drove his sword directly in the eye of another.

"If we don't, we die." I simply said.

Nico gulped. "Die? If I die here, dad will probably resurrect me, and then kill me again for disappointing him."

I can't help but laugh a little for that one.

"Aahhh!" someone shouted. I turned around, and saw Chris screaming in pain, a sword in his stomach.

"Chris!" Clarisse shouted hysterically. She ran to his side, killing any monsters that got in her way.

It was too late. By the time she kneeled at his side, his entire body already lost all its color, his eyes, still opened, stopped moving, and his grip on his sword slackened.

"No! No, please, please,please." Clarisse cried over and over again. As she held his pale body in her hands, the battle forgotten, we circled them, trying to protect her while she wept. The monsters kept advancing, but stopped dead in their tracks about ten feet away from us as if letting us realize our impending doom. I analyzed the situation. We were completely surrounded, outnumbered ten to one, plus we were already tired, and those things looked as if they could keep this up forever.

"As much as I hate to say it, we're toast." Nico said.

"I second that." Malcolm agreed.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. Would it really end like this? "Well guys, if I'll go down, at least go down fighting."

Nico smiled. "Classic."

I blinked the tears away. _Goodbye, Percy. I'll see you in Elysium._ I thought.

Then the monsters attacked. I prepared to meet them, but just like that, they disappeared. I mean, all of them turned into smoke, and they were gone, all in the blink of an eye.

"What the fuck just happened?" Nico asked irritably. I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"I don't know." I said. Those words left a bad taste in my mouth. I _hated_ not knowing.

"Whatever happened, they must be gone now." Malcolm said. "let's get back to the Big-" he never got to finish.

The earth shook. The sky turned dark. Debris, flaming logs, glass, swords, and other things fell from the sky. I turned around, and saw an explosion. Right behind us. Exactly where the cabins would be placed. A mushroom cloud can still be seen in the sky.

We looked at each other in awe and terror, and ran to see the damage.

Percy's POV

I dragged my body towards the water. I was so stupid! My strength was fading fast. I began to see black spots in my eyes, my vision became blurry, and my arms were starting to go numb. I heard a loud explosion in the distance, and felt the tremors from the beach, but at the moment I didn't care. I knew it: I was dying. Just as I was ready to give up hope, a pair of hands scooped my up and threw me in the water.

I felt the waves carry me farther and deeper into the sea. As soon as my body was fully submerged in the water, I suddenly felt my strength returning to me. My feet felt like they could run a hundred miles, my eyes returned to their normal vision, and my arms felt stronger than ever. I looked at my shoulder, and saw the wound closing, but like that last time, a green slime was coming out of it.

I emerged from the water, and saw Annabeth in the beach, with tears in her eyes. The monsters were gone. She must've defeated them. When she saw me, she leaped into the water, and ran to me. I willed the water to carry me to shore, and tackled her into a bear hug. After what seemed like eternity, we released, but I still held her at arm's length.

"Seaweed Brain, Don't scare me like that again! I thought for sure you were dead!" she scolded me. I only laughed, tears still in my eyes.

"Never, ever again, Wise Girl. C'mon, let's go back to the Big House." I pulled her hand, but she didn't leave from where she was standing. Instead, she cried even more.

"An explosion hit camp. I don't know how, but everything was destroyed. Percy, the Big House, The cabins, Thalia's Tree; everything's destroyed. I'm sorry Percy, but the camp's…no more."

I knew that my head was still probably a little racked from all that fighting, but did she just say that the camp was destroyed?

"No." I whispered.

She pulled my hand. "Come on. You have to see this for yourself." She said grimly.

She dragged me to the cabin area, or what used to be the cabin area. Now, it was a pile of smoke and ash. All the cabins were burned black. Only their foundations remained. Hundreds of campers were lying on the ground, burned to a crisp. The Big House…well it wasn't big anymore. But what really made me cry was the body that was hugging a little girl. He obviously protected the little girl from the explosion. I ran to the body, and saw that it was an old man, and instead of legs, a horses' trunk was smoothly grafted to him. Suddenly, the little girl started moving. She opened her eyes, and looked around her before crying. She had blonde hair and story grey eyes; a daughter of Athena. Chiron was hugging her, and used his body as a meat shield to protect her from the explosion.

I pried her from Chiron's arms. As soon as I tugged her free, his arms just…broke. I nearly vomited at the sight.

We spent the next few hours assessing the damage. The entire camp, except for the Oracle's cave, was destroyed. Hundreds of demigods died, reducing our number from over four hundred to seventy three in a few hours. We laid the dead in rows, fifty horizontally and five vertically. Since we can't make any shrouds anymore, we just set them on fire after giving them the ancient rites.

"What now?" I asked Annabeth? It was dark, and all of us were on the beach, the only place on camp that wasn't affected. We sat on the sand, and cleaned ourselves of the blood, ash, sweat that covered our bodies in the water. We had no food, water, nor any medical supplies. All we had was the Golden Fleece, which miraculously survived the explosion. All of our clothes, except the ones on our backs, were burned in the explosion, and we had no place to sleep. So all in all, our chances of lasting even a day were ominous.

"I don't know." She said.

I sighed. We'll be lucky to last a day like this. I felt a chilling sensation behind me. Annabeth must've felt it to, because she turned around the same time as me.

Rachel was floating behind us. I mean, literally floating. She was surrounded in a green glow, and when she opened her eyes they were green. A green mist crept towards us, but we didn't dare move. A snakelike form rose from the mist, and I instantly knew that this is the _real _oracle. Campers were immediately moving out of the mist's way, anxious of the prophecy that was sure to come.

_I am the Oracle of Delphi, Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

I was about to speak when Annabeth cut me off. "What is our next move?"

"_Five shall come forth and leave for the west._

_The lion, the traitor, and the Titan will stop the quest._

_Heroes and goddess unite and succeed,_

_The traitor's destiny, undo his last deed._

_In the end, everything will be too late,_

_The god's last decision will seal his fate."_

After the last line the mist flew back to Rachel and she fell back down. Luckily, some camper caught her just in time.

"What did I say?" she asked as soon as she regained consciousness.

"Um… Five shall come forth and leave for the west. The lion, the traitor, and the Titan will stop the ques. Heroes and goddess unites and succeeds, the traitor's destiny, undo his last deed. In the end, everything will be too late; the god's last decision will seal his fate." I said.

"What does it mean?" someone said.

"Aahh!" I screamed. I turned around, and saw that it was only Nico. I didn't even notice him standing behind me. "Jeez, man. Don't scare me like that!"

He was about to answer back when a bright light shone. We closed our eyes, and after a few seconds, it disappeared. I took a few more seconds to adjust to the darkness once more. I looked at the gods or goddess who appeared before us, and my heart nearly skipped a beat.

It was Athena.

"Heroes, come with me." She said, well ordered. All of us packed up, which was pretty fast, seeing as we didn't have anything except our weapons and the fleece to carry, and she teleported us to Olympus.

Olympus wasn't what I expected. The once beautiful city/fortress was nearly in ruins. I looked at Annabeth. She looked hugely disappointed that all her work was all for nothing.

I focused my eyes straight ahead, and my eyes widened. Straight ahead was-

**Dun, dun, dun! A cliffhanger! What did he see? I'll give you a hint, it's not something you see everyday. Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ THIS: My family plans on taking a long trip tomorrow so I may not be able to update every day. Chapter three is here now… so, enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Straight ahead was the largest, most terrifying wolf I've ever seen. It was glaring at us, more specifically, at me, baring its fangs, and growling. I looked around for Athena, but she was already gone. Typical.

I pointed this out to Annabeth. Instinctively she took out her dagger, but her hands were shaking.

"Annabeth, I think we shouldn't. She might be friendly." I pointed out.

"Speak for yourself, seaweed brain. Haven't you noticed what you're holding _right now?"_ she said, but her voice quivered.

I looked at my hand, and saw Riptide in all its glory, its celestial bronze blade emitting a faint bronze glow. "Oops. Sorry."

I capped it reluctantly. Somehow, my gut says that it's okay, but my mind says it's not. I decided to follow my gut.

"Um…hello?"

_Do not speak to me, Graecus. _The wolf growled in my mind.

"Um, Graecus?" I asked. What the Hades was that? The other campers were behind me now, all of their weapons drawn except mine. A bunch of other kids surrounded the wolf, carrying swords, daggers, shields, armor, and other demigod weapons. All of their weapons were gold, instead of bronze. Their number nearly matched ours.

One of the kids stepped forward. He had blonde hair, electric blue eyes, tanned skin, and carried a golden sword. He wore jeans, sneaker, and a purple shirt with no writing whatsoever on it. He raised his sword and pointed it at me, as if asking for a fight. "State your reasons for trespassing on Olympus, and more importantly, why-" she pointed at the wolf, "-Lady Lupa called you a _Graecus_." His eyes never left my gaze.

"He must be their leader." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"I knew that." I whispered back. "So what now."

She sighed. "Go be a leader now, seaweed brain." She said, and pushed me forward.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Holder of the Sky, Son of Poseidon, and new Leader of Camp Half-Blood." I stated.

"Camp…Half-Blood?" He said. The words seemed foreign to his mouth.

"Camp Half-Blood was the training camp for demigods." I informed him matter-of-factly.

"You lie." He snarled. "Camp Jupiter is the only camp for Demigods. Or was, at least." His eyes lost their hostility, and looked as if it was replaced with…regret? Then, in an instant, he was back to normal. "Tell me the truth. Where are you really from, you son of a bitch?"

A collective gasp was heard behind me. What did he just call me? I took out Riptide in anger, and pointed at his throat. "I told you the truth, and _nobody_ calls me a son of a bitch, you motherfucker."

He smirked. "Never even knew my mother, so how could I fuck her?"

I was at loss for words. He actually said that about his own mother. Then, I thought of a good comeback. Thanks, Athena. "You must've been too ugly for her to keep, much less fuck with."

His mouth twitched, and so did his left eye. I could tell that it got to him. "Fuck you!" He shouted.

"When?" I asked, grinning.

The air around us was so thick with tension; a magic sword couldn't even cut it.

Then out of nowhere, he charged. He brought his blade in an arc. I studied it for a moment, and knew that it would hit me in my left shoulder. I didn't move from my spot. All I did was cap Riptide, and shrunk back to pen form. I looked at the wolf, and saw that it was looking at me in curiosity and something like amusement.

As expected, his sword clanged against my skin, but did not go through.

He stopped, and looked at me in surprise. "Wha-"

I sucker punched him in the gut with my left hand. He leaned forward in pain, and I grabbed his head by the back and brought my knee up to his face. I heard the satisfying _crunch_ as my knee hit his nose. I released his head, and he straightened up instinctively. Then I punched him in the face with my right hand, hitting him in the eye. He stumbled backwards towards his…I guess I could call them his friends.

Sporting a bloody nose and swollen eye, he still refused to back down. He threw his sword to the person behind him, and charged at me head on, rage in his eyes.

I put my fists in front of my face. Apparently, the rest of us we having the same idea, as what started as a one-on-one fistfight became a full-out brawl. The campers charged the other kids.

Fists were flying, blood was spilling, bones were breaking, and pretty much screams of pain were heard everywhere. Blonde and stupid kept punching, and I have to admit, he was pretty good, but thanks to the River Styx, I felt nothing. I think I only returned half of all the punches he gave me so far, but I was still unscathed, while he was bruised and bloody in places. He tried to hit my face with a right haymaker, but I blocked it and uppercut him in the jaw. He fall back, his jaw broken. For sure I thought he would give up, but he still stood up. Stubborn, just like me.

This time, I charged. I kicked him in the stomach before he could even react; making him fly five feet behind us, hitting the wolf…what did he call her again? Lupa?

The large wolf looked at him with worried eyes, and when she saw his chest rising and falling, anger replaced them.

I thought she was going to attack me for sure, but she just carried the boy to the sidewalk and out of harm's way. I looked around. All of the people fighting didn't use any weapons; this was a personal matter. I saw Annabeth fighting a girl in hand-to-hand combat. She kicked Annabeth in the chest, but she came back with a backhand that sent her flying to gods knows where. Nico, on the other hand was also fighting a girl, which I was a bit surprised about. He kicked and punched like a little kid. I laughed at the sight. The guy might be a great sword fighter, but super lousy at fistfights. The girl punched him in the gut, and the son of Hades fell. To a girl. In one blow. Pathetic.

Then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. I immediately closed my eyes, and so did the others. When the light died, Zeus, Hades, and two gods that I have never seen before were standing before us. One of them, a man, wore armor like the other kids had on. It definitely wasn't Greek, more like Roman or something. His beard was in curls, and almost reached his chest. The same goes for his moustache and hair: curly, and long. On his head was a helmet with red plumes. The other one, a woman by the shape of her body, wore a black hooded robe with armor underneath and a goatskin cloak over the shoulders.

Immediately the other group knelt down, as did Lupa. She growled something that sounded like Latin, and the other group formed ranks. I had to admit, I was a little impressed.

_Lord Jupiter, Lord Mars, and Lady Juno. It is an honor. _She said while bowing her head.

"I am known as Zeus in this from, Lupa." Zeus said sternly.

I stepped forward. "Why are we here, Zeus?"

Lupa growled at me. _Hold your tongue, Greek. Show respect to Lord Jupi- I mean, Zeus. _She stepped forward, fangs baring, but Zeus stopped her.

"Don't worry, Lupa. I am used to this child's impetuousness. As for your question, Jackson, your camp is destroyed, as is theirs. He pointed to Lupa. "I think that a thank you is in order for our graciousness."

"Graciousness?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, of course. You are here on Olympus, are you not? This where all of you-" he pointed to all of us, us and the other group, "will be staying."

"Impossible!" someone exclaimed from the back.

"That is final!" Zeus roared. He summoned his master bolt, and the most powerful weapon created by the Cyclopes appeared in his hand. "Any more complaints?"

_None, my Lord._ Lupa said.

The woman in the black robe came forward and faced me, and beckoned Lupa to come closer. She hesitantly obeyed. "Do you know I am, Perseus?" she asked me.

I opened my mouth to say, "No idea, lady." But then Annabeth shouted, "You're Juno, aren't you? Hera's Roman form?"

"Silence, child!" she snapped at Annabeth. "I did not ask you."

She bowed her head in embarrassment, and retreated to the crowd.

"hey, don't talk to her like that, Juno or Hera, whatever." I said.

Lupa growled.

Hera/Juno just shrugged. "Now, for the business at hand. Perseus Jackson-" I flinched when she said my real name, "meet Lupa, leader of the Camp Jupiter, Home of the Romans. Lupa, this is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and leader of Camp Half-Blood, training camp for the Greeks."

Lupa narrowed her eyes at me. _You are their leader? Where is Chiron?_

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. "He is…gone, I'm afraid."

_Gone?_ Lupa asked further.

"Please, don't." was all that I could say.

Suddenly, the guy that I was fighting appeared right beside Lupa. He looked at me, and balled his fists, but Lupa growled at him, and he stood firm.

"Jason my dear, what happened to you." Juno asked him worriedly. Who was she, his mother?

"Fistfight, with _him._" He said, pointing at me.

Juno glared at me, than asked Lupa, "Why didn't you stop them? You know that even though Jason is our best fighter, he is no match for someone that bathed in the Styx."

_I prefer to let my children fight their own battles_, Lupa said coolly.

"Jason, Percy, come here." Juno said.

We unenthusiastically stood in front of each other.

"Percy Jackson, meet Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Jason, Meet Percy Jackson, the new leader of Camp Half-Blood."

"New leader?" he asked, turning to Lupa. She just gave him the don't-ask-questions-that-you-already-know-the-answer-to look.

"This was supposed to happen after a few months, but we need it to happen right now." Juno said.

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"The unification of the two camps. The Greek and Roman Camps have been divided for so long, their hatred for each other has grown and every time that members of one camp met the other, they try to kill each other. Just like now."

We both hung our heads in shame.

"You two must unite. Not just a short-term truce, but a unity so strong that it will last for all time. Now, shake hands."

"With him, Never!" Jason spat.

"Likewise." I answered back.

Juno facepalmed. "This is gonna be a long day."

Chaos' POV

Those silly gods. They really think that all of their children combined can stop me? Both camps fell. Olympus fell. And that was just my minions.

I remembered what Athena said again at the council.

"Chaos," Athena said, "wants to end our reign, and give rise to a new power: man."

Man. As if those mortals have the skills and power to rule the world.

No. I will give it to someone who even more powerful than the Olympians.

I felt a presence behind me."Is everything okay, my Lord?"

I turned around, and saw the snake I made in my own image: The Egyptian serpent Apophis.

"Everything is fine. Be patient, Apophis. The world will be yours, and I can again fashion this universe to a new era, one that will be greater than the gods."

The snake bowed, and then left.

"Don't try anything, Apophis." I said to myself. "I have chosen others besides you that will replace those foolish gods once I destroy them.

I looked back at the earth, where Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace were refusing to shake hands.

I grinned. This is going to be easier than I thought.

**So, what do you think?**

**Here's a poll for the sequel story : Do you think Apophis should get the earth? Yes or no? If no tell me who should then, and I will think about your answer. I know that this is only chapter three, but I've already thought up ideas and just can't wait to write…well…type them on my computer. Tell me: Yes or NO? Review!**

**PS: Did you read the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan yet? That book is just awesome! Comes next to PJO if you ask me. If you didn't, then at least read. You can download them off the internet of you want. The sequel is gonna revolve around the characters from the Kane Chronicles and PJO so, at least read?**

**Oh, and if you don't want any Egyptians in this story, or the sequel, just review it to me. It's still early in the story, so I can still make some changes to my plans.**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter right before we leave for vacation! And as most of you requested, no Egyptians.**

Juno's POV

"There is no time for this!" I snapped at the two. "You two need to make up in order for the camps to unite."

"We survived for many years on our own, why would uniting the camps make any difference?" Jason asked. He was glaring at Perseus, and Perseus was doing likewise.

I sighed in defeat. These two were too stubborn for their own good.

"Come with me." I took them each by the hand, and teleported to Poseidon's temple. I hate to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Where are we?" Perseus asked as soon as we arrived. "Don't try any cheap tricks, _nothing_ would make us friends."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Jason smirked.

"Look inside." I said firmly. I motioned them towards Perseus' father's temple.

Percy's POV

What was all this about? I noticed that she asked, well ordered, us to go to my dad's temple, but why?

I peered inside. Poseidon's temple was pure white. A fountain decorated the center of it, and a statue of my father stood gloriously on top of the fountain. But what my eyes immediately focused on were the two figures beside the fountain. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look, and saw the most shocking thing that I will ever see in my life.

Athena was inside my dad's temple, talking to my dad, who was lying on a bed, a deep gash on his shoulder. Her back was turned to us, so I couldn't see her face, but I pretty sure she was crying.

"What the hell is this?" he pointed at Athena. "Who is that?"

"Athena, and the god on the bed is Poseidon." I said.

"Why would Minerva cry over Lord Neptune?" he asked, wondering.

"Crying?" I asked him, curious. I looked at the two again, and saw that he was right. I caught a glimpse of her face, just for a few seconds, and saw tears running down her cheeks.

I warily approached. She didn't seem to notice me. Jason reluctantly followed.

Athena's POV

As soon as I brought Perseus and the other campers to Olympus, I immediately went to my uncle's temple. He was lying on a makeshift bed, courtesy of Apollo, and his face was contorted in pain.

I conjured up a chair and sat beside him. His eyes fluttered for a moment, before closing again.

"Thank you." I said to him. I knew that though he may not be able to respond, he could still hear me. I touched his cheek, and he flinched a little, but did not jerk away from my touch.

"I forgive you, you know. Throughout the millennia that we fought, the fact that you were my uncle was lost to me. The only thing in my mind was that you were a proud, boastful-" the water fountain beside us gurgled.

"Sorry. Got off track."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't look around, to make it seem as though I didn't notice him. Then another set of footsteps. Two of them? How could I not sense them?

"Um…Lady Athena?" the person asked.

I turned around. Perseus Jackson, along with Jason Grace, were standing behind me, curious expressions on their faces.

I nodded curtly. "I see Hera made you two met already."

"Actually, we already met before she arrived." Percy explained. Then I noticed Jason's face, beaten to a pulp.

"That explains his face." Jason's left eye twitched. He seemed unable to accept the fact that someone beat him in battle. Typical of a Roman.

"Well, I must be going. I have many more things to do." I stood up to leave, but Percy just had to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…" do I tell him? "Well, I was just checking up on my uncle." I said plainly.

"Your…uncle?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you guys hate each other or something?"

I laughed a little. He really can be clueless at times. Jason elbowed him. "What?"

"That rivalry is over, child. Now if you must excuse me, I must go. Zeus wants to see me." I said.

"Wait, before you go, tell us what happened." Jason said.

"Have you ever heard of Chaos?" I asked them both. Percy only looked at me stupidly while Jason answered, "The primordial creator of the universe."

"Yes, exactly. He attacked Olympus, and at the same time, the Greek and Roman camps. Poseidon was injured in the fight."

"But why?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. Those words left an odd taste in my mouth. "now, I must go. Go see to your father, Perseus." With that, I teleported out of the room.

Chaos' POV

The plans were going well. In five days, the Olympians, as well as the demigods, will be obliterated.

Then, one of my minions came to me. He knelt down. I motioned for him to stand. "What is it?"

"My Lord, we received news that Apophis was beaten by those Kane children just now. He is currently…gone, my Lord." It said in a raspy voice.

I sighed. Apophis was always too arrogant. "Oh well. I guess I can give it to either Gaea or Kronos. Leave me, now."

The minion bowed, then left. I pondered on this for a moment.

_Will you be ready to face Kronos again, Perseus?_

I smiled.

**Okay, guys! We'll be leaving in a few minutes, so I won't be able to update anymore! *sobs* I expect a lot of reviews when we return! Haha, LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from vacation! And it was a **_**good **_**one! Anyway, here's chapter five! Sorry it turned out late, but there was no internet connection, and worst of all, my parents took my laptop! During the entire vacation! Well, enough of that…here's the story:**

Annabeth's POV

After Hera took Percy and the Jason to gods knows where, sudden silence filled the street.

Zeus let out a hearty laugh. "Family squabbles, what are you gonna do?"

He led the rest of us to the Throne Room. Even with over a hundred and forty demigods, Greek and Roman, the Throne Room still looked as if it empty. We probably looked like a cluster of ants from the gods' view. He sat on his throne situated in the middle of the room. The other gods, some of which were in their Roman forms, followed suit. I noticed that three thrones were empty: Athena's, Hera's, Apollo's, and Poseidon's.

Another girl, who introduced herself as Reyna, courageously stepped forward and asked, "Where is Jason?"

The gods glared at her. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to, girl." Hephaestus said sternly.

She bowed respectfully, and stepped backwards. She didn't even look embarrassed. I have to say, I'm impressed.

Whispers were being heard all around. I could make some like, "she's a goner for sure," and even "dude, she's hot."

"Your camp leaders are currently with Juno. She is trying to get them to go along." Hermes said.

"But we do not need them to forge a bond with the other camp." Reyna said. She turned to me. "I'm so sorry about how our Praetor acted. He is always like that. Guess it's because of the son-of-Jupiter thing. I'm Reyna, by the way." She held out her hand. I shook it gratefully. "I'm Annabeth Chase. And I apologize on behalf of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Zeus sighed, relieved. He slumped back into his throne. "That's better." He turned to the other gods. "There, see? Why aren't they the camp leaders again?"

"Because they're _girls_!" Ares, or Mars, judging by his look, hollered. Artemis glared at him. Ares stood up. "You wanna go a few rounds, girl?" he threatened.

Artemis ran towards him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kneed him in the balls. She glared at him once more, and went back to her silver throne, grumbling something about stupid boys.

"OW!" Mars yelled in pain. He clutched his crotch with both hands, and curled into a fetal position on the marble floor, writhing in pain.

"What were you saying about girls, Lord Mars?" Artemis asked innocently. She can be really scary at times. Now I know why Thalia respects her.

"Enough!" Zeus ordered. Mars crawled back to his throne, and started massaging his…you know. Eww, now I'll never be able to get that out of my mind. "Now as you all know, Chaos has declared war on the Olympians. He destroyed your camps, and now he is planning to destroy Olympus as we know it."

"We can take them together! With the two camps attacking, those monsters won't stand a chance!" A Roman camper shouted. Cheers erupted from the Romans.

Zeus huffed. "Those monsters that you fought, they were only his minions. Those are just his pawns, and you all were exterminated like insects. Imagine what you will face when you meet the officials, and more importantly, the king himself."

"But the king doesn't even _do _anything." The Roman countered.

Zeus was beginning to get annoyed. "Listen to me, brat, Chaos is a primordial being, even older than Gaea herself. If we lose this war, not only will us gods fade, Chaos himself will take over the earth once more. Imagine a world in total darkness, humans reduced to less than animals, cities destroyed, and that's just the beginning. The "King that doesn't do anything" as you put it can just sit on his throne and destroy all of you in the blink of an eye. Only our power is stopping him from doing exactly that right now. Now, any more questions?"

The Roman shook his head, holding his sword like it was his lifeline.

Next to me, Reyna mumbled, "That's a powerful king."

"We are going to war. That is inevitable." Zeus continued. "Only, there's one problem. Poseidon was gravely, perhaps fatally, injured by the attack that occurred here today."

I analyzed the situation. Poseidon is one of the big three, and has one of the vastest armies in the Greek pantheon. "If he is injured, will it affect the war?" I asked.

"If Poseidon does not get better soon, I'm afraid that the war will not turn our way, in any situation or scenario." Artemis said.

"But, there was a Prophecy." I said.

Zeus looked at me in shock. "I have not heard of this."

"Leave it to my brother to leave out the important stuff." Artemis mumbled to herself, but all of us heard.

"Tell me, daughter of Athena." Zeus ordered. All of the gods were looking at me now.

"Um… Five shall come forth and leave for the west. The lion, the traitor, and the Titan will stop the quest. Heroes and goddess unites and succeeds, the traitor's destiny, undo his last deed. In the end, everything will be too late; the god's last decision will seal his fate." I repeated.

"That-" Aphrodite pointed to me "-does not make any sense."

Zeus ignored her. "Heroes and goddess, heroes and goddess…" he kept repeating.

"The god's last decision…" Hephaestus murmured.

Suddenly the doors of the Throne Room flew open. Apollo ran inside, closed the doors, and hurtled past us, and straight into Zeus. HE stopped before he reached his throne, and knelt. He was breathing hard, and his shades were gone, as if he saw Kronos rise again.

"What is it, Apollo?" Zeus asked indifferently.

"Father…you have got to see this." He threw a drachma into the air. The drachma disappeared, and an Iris-message appeared.

"-reports of unusual creatures rampaging through the streets. A majority of these are black humanoid creatures, while a good portion looks like they came out of a Greek Mythology movie." We heard a woman's voice say. I looked closer, and saw that it was a newscaster, standing in what seems to be Manhattan. The camera moved around, and we caught glimpses of Greek monsters and Chaos' minions causing mass havoc in the streets. Three minions reached for a man, who was trying to hide something with his own body, and tore him to pieces. The woman and the little girl behind him, probably his wife and daughter, shrieked as they saw the man's body fall to pieces, and when the minions saw them- well, I looked away before I saw it.

Zeus's eyes flared up in anger. He summoned his master bolt, and shot the Iris-message with lightning. "What is this, Apollo?" he yelled/asked Apollo.

Apollo cringed at his voice. "You see- well…I was riding my chariot, as usual, when I saw Manhattan, New York, Egypt, and basically country rampaging with monsters. Oh, and dad?"

"Yes?" Zeus asked, in a milder tone.

"The Egyptian gods have been released. I saw Ra myself on his sun boat, but I don't know where they currently are. Same goes for the Norse." He said.

"The other pantheons are waking." Zeus said, and fell back to his throne. "We need Poseidon, now."

"But, Lord Zeus-" Reyna began.

Zeus cut her off. "The prophecy said five. It also said "Heroes and goddess". Four demigods and one goddess shall go and get the cure." He looked at all of us standing there, as well as all the goddesses. "Who wants to go?"

"I believe that Athena herself has accepted this quest, father." Artemis said. I wondered to myself, _since when? She hates Poseidon!_

"Athena is the goddess in the prophecy." Zeus stated. "Who are the demigods? Speak up now, or I will choose them myself."

"I'll go." I said, a little too quickly. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Um…because…because…" I racked my head for an excuse. I don't know why, but I felt like I should be on this quest.

A light emerged in front of us. We looked away, and when the light died, standing before us was Juno, Athena, Percy, and Jason.

"These two will go on the quest." Athena said. She went to her throne.

"WHAT?" Percy and Jason said at the same time. Well, for uniting the two camps, that was a start.

"Why?" Zeus asked again.

"Because we said so." Hera answered, and sat next to her husband.

He cleared his throat. "Very well. Now, for the last camper-"

"I will go." I familiar voice said behind us.

I turned around and saw…Thalia.

I ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thalia! Thank the gods you're alive!" I broke the hug, and inspected her at arm's length. She looked like she went through the Titan War all over again. Her clothes were torn, her bowstring was snapped, her quiver was empty, and most of all, she was all alone.

"where are the hunters?" I asked.

"Gone." She said darkly. She pushed past me, and knelt in front of Artemis.

"Where are our sisters, lieutenant?" Artemis asked.

"Gone, milady." She said, still kneeling, making it impossible to see her face.

"I'm sure they will receive Elysium." She looked at Hades.

"Sure." He just said.

"No." Thalia said.

"What?" Artemis and Hades said together.

"They are not dead, milady, They've…gone over to the enemy." She looked at Artemis directly, and I saw tears streaming down her face.

Artemis shrank down to human size. "What do you mean? How did this happen?"

"We were fighting monsters, and all of a sudden some guy in a black robe speared in our midst. He touched all of my sister's foreheads with one finger, and all of a sudden, they trained their bows on me. The man said- the man said-" she burst into tears.

"What?" Artemis asked hugger tight.

She choked back her tears. "He said, "Run away, little girl. Run to your Olympians. Run to your _friends. _And run to your _brother_." And after that, he disappeared, along with the other hunters. I thought at first he was joking, but now-" she looked at Jason, broke away from Artemis's hug, and tackled her brother.

"Tha-Thalia." Jason whispered, he eyes widening in realization, and he shouted, "Thalia!" and hugged his sister like there was no tomorrow. They stayed like that for over a minute, their faces serene.

I cried at the sight. It's good to know that amidst all this chaos, peace can still be found.

"Alright then," Zeus grumbled. "Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Athena will go to the underworld and retrieve the gorgons' blood."

I almost wanted to go over there and punch him in the face when he said "underworld" and "gorgon's blood". Why didn't he say anything about that before?

"Wait," I started to say. "What about the war? If all of us are gone; especially Jason and Percy-"

"Don't worry, Annabeth." Reyna put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm also a praetor, just like Jason. I can lead a war."

"Yeah, Annabeth." Nico and Malcolm said. "Leave it to us."

Zeus snapped his fingers, and the room started to spin. My insides felt like they were about to burst, and I fainted from the pain.

When I came to, Percy's head was hovering above me, a concerned look on his face. I stood up groggily. "Uggh, where am I?"

"The quest." I turned around, and sure enough Athena herself was standing behind us. Behind her were Jason and Thalia, holding hands.

"Right." I looked at myself, and saw that not only were my clothes changed, but I also had a bag in my hand. I opened it, and saw my dagger, some food rations, ambrosia, nectar, water, and a few drachmas inside. Then, I suddenly realized. My clothes were changed.

"Who changed me?" I looked at Percy. "You didn't, did you?"

"He held up his hands in surrender. "No! I didn't even think about it. Besides, your mom would kill me if I so much as even think about that."

Athena nodded in agreement. "Of course. You know me too well, Jackson." She turned around. "Now, enough of that. Let's visit my uncle."

I looked around, and sure enough, DOA recording studios was in front of us.

We started to go in, but I felt a strong presence behind us. We turned around at the same time, and in front of us was a man, clad in black armor, with black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black cape.

Athena's form glowed. "Chaos."

We all took out our weapons, but Chaos only smirked. "Nice of you to recognize me, Athena." He waved his hand, and a black hole appeared below us, sucking us in. Athena glowed in a white light, but Chaos snapped his fingers, and the light vanished.

"Be careful. The ah, _others_ you will meet will not be as lenient as me." I heard Chaos say, as the black hole closed.

Suddenly, I felt sand. In my mouth, hair, clothes; everywhere. I stood up, and called, "Mom, Percy, anyone?"

"Here!" Percy answered, running up a dune towards me. I looked around, and saw Athena beside me. Thalia and Jason were gone.

"Mom, where are we?" I asked her worriedly.

She looked around, and told me the last words that I ever wanted to her, especially from her. "Annabeth, I have no idea."

**There you go! Now, I have a question, since I couldn't make up my mind: Who do you think should Chaos give the earth to, if he ever wins? Gaea, or Kronos?**

**Review me to tell your answers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been thinking, and when I read my last chapter… well I thought I could do better. So here's chapter 6. It will be kinda short, around 1000 words only, but I'm trying to change my style of writing. Tell me what you think! Oh, and this is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Jason's POV

All I saw was darkness.

It surrounded us, holding us in its shadowy embrace. It was strange, to see everything so still yet have that feeling that you were falling at the same time. At that moment, I felt nothing except fear. Is Chaos this powerful, that he can, with a wave of his hand, neutralize a goddess's power completely?

To my left, Thalia was screaming her lungs out. Right in front of me, Percy was hugging Annabeth like it was their final moments together. Her eyes were closed, and she showed no signs of panicking. Percy, on the other hand, was holding her very tightly his veins showed, and his head was buried on her shoulder.

I felt jealous. No, I felt _covetous. _As a Roman, I was taught and trained never to show any emotion, and I did that to my fullest potential. The other praetor, Reyna, was my complete and total opposite. Although Roman, she practically bursts with happiness every time I see her. She never hides what she feels. But ever since I laid my eyes on Annabeth's wonderful body, all I felt was lust. Lust and love for her. But I know that she will never love me, because she's with _Percy._

My train of thought was interrupted with Thalia screaming louder than before. Even though she's my sister and all, it was kinda getting annoying.

"Thalia, SHUT UP!" I screamed at her face. She glared at me, which made my bones shiver, but thank Jupiter she stopped. She covered her face with her hands and kept repeating, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream…" If it were possible, that was even more annoying.

Suddenly, Percy, Athena, and Annabeth vanished from sight. It's as if they just disappeared into thin air. Had they somehow found a way out?

The next thing I know, the darkness in front of me was gone, and replaced by blue. Moving, swirling; all I saw was an infinite amount of blue. Shit.

The ocean.

I focused on my powers, and willed the wind to carry me upwards. I felt the familiar crawling on my skin, and the winds bent and obeyed my will. I shot up, and away from the ocean, which would've killed us, since we emerged at about one thousand feet above sea level. Oh, wait, where's Thalia?

I frantically scanned my surroundings, trying to find any signs of a flying girl anywhere. I turned my head directly below me, and finally saw her. She was still falling, her hands shielding her face. The winds whipped her hair around, and that's when I noticed that she wasn't stopping.

Great, A child of Zeus that can't control the wind.

I shot down towards her, willing the wind to carry me faster. If she falls into the ocean – I don't even want to think about it.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached her. My senses tell me that we were just three hundred feet above sea level now. I grabbed her shoulder, and she flailed in response. She jerked her hand towards me in a slap, connecting with my cheek.

"Ow! What the hell, Thalia!" I complained. Her panicked blue eyes locked onto mine, and she stopped flailing. That's when she noticed the ocean.

"Jason!" She hugged me in instinct, locking her hands behind my back, and burying her face in my chest. I willed the winds to carry us upwards, and we started to look for land. Her face never left my chest the whole time, and her hands never let go of me, not even once.

Finally, I saw a small island about one hundred meters from our current location, and immediately went there to rest. As soon as we touched the ground, she immediately let go of me. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"We never, _ever _tell anyone about this, understand?" she said in a threatening tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what if I tell Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Athena… and you other friends?" I asked playfully.

She pointed a finger at my chest. "Then I'll tell your Roman _friends_ that you got bitch-slapped by a girl." She pushed my lightly, but it still hurt, mostly because of the shock.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A small Island I saw. As for the name, I don't know." I started walking.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she called after me.

"I saw a village further down the island. There might be people there who can help us." I explained, and kept on walking. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I smiled. The older sister following her little brother. I'm going to remind her of this for the rest of our lives.

We kept walking, but somehow, it was already dark, and we were still walking. I swear that we should've reached that village by now.

I sighed in defeat, and collapsed on the ground. Thalia crossed her arms. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"What makes you say that?"

She pointed to a clump of rocks. "We passed those for about twenty times already. Face it, we're lost."

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Alright, fine. We're lost. So, any idea how to get us back on track?"

She smirked. "You're underestimating me, little brother. I'm a huntress." She ran into the woods.

I sighed again, and followed her.

_After a few miles…_

"Thalia…let's…stop…" I said between breaths. We had been running for what, two, three miles?

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jayson, aren't you Romans supposed to be tough?"

I glared at her. She just shrugged. "Alright, fine."

"Thanks. I needed to…catch my breath." I sat on a rock, grateful for something to rest on.

Suddenly, we heard a shriek come from our left. A fearful, high pitched shriek. All the tiredness and fatigue that I felt were instantly gone. On instinct, I pulled out Ivlivs. I looked at Thalia, and saw that she has a spear and a shield with Medusa's head fashioned right in the middle of it. Looking at it just made me want to crawl into a tiny space and hide. She saw Ivlivs, and stifled a laugh. "what are you gonna do with a coin?"

I smiled evilly. "Don't underestimate Roman weapons, sister." I tossed Ivlivs into the air, flipping it, and when it came down, a sword made of pure Imperial gold was in my hand.

"Nice." She commented.

I bowed, smiling.

Then, something charged at us out of nowhere. It was a blur, but I managed to make out a leathery wing, and a flaming whip. I paled.

Oh, shit.

"Thalia, it's a fury!"

**So, what do you think? Tell me please, so I can improve my writing skills. Also, two updates in one day! That's a new record for me! **


	7. Author's Note

**Just a short Author's Note:**

**I need your opinions on these:**

**Poll #1. Who should get the earth:**

** a.) Kronos**

** b.) Gaea**

**Poll #2. Who would Jason end up with:**

** a.) Reyna**

** b.) Annabeth**

**Poll #3. Who would win:**

** a.) Chaos**

**b.) the gods**

**The ones that get the correct answer on polls #2 & #3 can submit their characters to me and I WILL put them on the sequel!**

**Also, please read Chapter 6! I tried to write that chapter better, so PLEASE tell me what I did wrong, or right, so I can improve! Thanks a lot!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Chaos' POV

It was a funny thing, watching Athena's face when I neutralized her powers. I returned to my realm, amused.

From my vantage point, I saw everything on the earth. The mortals screaming, dying, and running for their lives. The demigods preparing for war. Those puny Olympians bickering again.

I smiled to myself. My plan will go smoothly, if this continues.

Phase one is complete: Separate those heroes.

Phase two is underway: Eliminate the Graces. They are too much trouble.

Step three: currently awaiting Jackson and Chase.

This will be fun.

I just hope that Percy and Annabeth don't die from the lion. I can't have my new playthings die.

Yet.

**Sorry it's so short, but don't kill me! Chapter eight will be better, I promise!**

**Chaos' plans unfold! What will happen to our heroes? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
